Love's Lullaby
by MoeMoeWordWord
Summary: A girl inside the Akatsuki gets picked on by forces that aren't only outside. She has to deal with love, hate, and betrayal. DISCONTINUED
1. Part One

Note : This is a series I started when I was in maybe seventh grade. I'm now a sophomore in high school. I hope to continue this series, but I'd like to know how well it's received. I use honorifics and the characters have a bit of a mouth on them. I do not own Akatsuki or the Naruto franchise. I hope you enjoy!

A girl with brown hair that was blue at her bangs rounded the corner of one of the many hallways at the Akatsuki base. She had her hands in the pockets of the black cloak with red clouds on it. Her eyes were shut and her head bobbed up and down softly as she hummed a song in her head. She walked a few more steps before a door opened and slammed right into her face. She fell back onto her butt as she bounced back from the impact. She rubbed her forehead that was getting red.  
"Ow! Watch what you're fucking doing! I can't believe you'd open a damn door right in my fucking face!" She yelled. She opened her eyes and glared up at the person exiting from the room. She shut her mouth promptly.  
"L-Leader-sama..." She said weakly. He tilted his head up ever so slightly, the light from the bulbs above them glinting off his piercing. He looked down at her like he was better than her...Like she was nothing..Like she was just a bug...Needing to be squished. She quickly got up on her knees then placed her palms on the ground. She pressed her forehead to the ground by her palms.  
"P-Please excuse me L-Leader-sama! I mean no d-disrespect!" She pleaded. There was a moment of silence before he spoke in his authoritative tone.  
"That will be enough groveling for now, Kaori..." He said. She nodded her head. She removed her head from the floor and put her hands in her lap, folded up. He stared down at her for another moment until he walked around her like she was just another roadblock in his life. Kaori waited till she heard the click of his door shutting before she let out a breath.  
"Damn," She whispered, "I gotta watch my fucking mouth..." She stood up and continued down the hallway. The song that was just in her head, gone just as quickly as it had been there. She replaced her hands in her pockets, but let her eyes stay open. She passed by an orange door. Giggling was sounding from behind it. Kaori stopped for a moment. She scowled disdainfully.  
"Yuki and Tobi...what idiots..." She whispered. Yuki was so small and timid...Her entire appearance screamed 'I'm helpless!'. Kaori's scowl deepened. She continued down the hall. Then there was Tobi. The stupid man who acted like a four year-old child. His stupid orange mask really made Kaori hate him even more.  
"Damn little flower-picker.." She hissed. Happiness...She couldn't stand it. It was her top pet peeve.

Kaori continued down the hallway. Her room was all the way in the East Wing, with her partner, Sai. She sighed.  
"Sai...Interesting fella.." She said to herself. Sai showed no emotion, for he was once a member of the Root Anbu squad. Practically everything he said was either backwards from his true meaning, or in code. Sometimes it really ticked her off. But other times she was proud to call him her partner. Sai was also an artist. He drew, which linked with his jutsu. In battle, he was very useful. He always had a clear head and a battle plan. She didn't have to worry about protecting him, but she did anyway. Kaori sighed again. She would probably risk her life for her partner...However, she couldn't say the same thing about him. As she rounded another corner she bumped into someone.  
"Dear Jashin! What is fucking wrong with you damn people today?" She yelled. She looked up at who she had bumped into and shut her mouth quickly. She took a few steps back and bowed her head low.  
"What the fuck was that?" Hissed a man with white, combed back hair. She bowed even lower.  
"Excuse me..Hidan-sensei." She whispered. He scoffed.  
"That's what I damn well thought! Now straighten up, that's just fucking pitiful.." Kaori stood back up.  
"Hidan-sensei?" She asked quietly.  
"What?" He replied. She didn't flinch at his tone.  
"Where should we meet for training today?" Hidan blinked.  
"Oh...uhhhh...Well..I was gonna have Deidara join us with Sai...to do some team exercises..Then I was going to have Leader-sama come by to check on your progress..." He mumbled. Kaori's eyes lit up.  
"So I should go ask Deidara-senpai?" She asked somewhat enthusiastically, completely ignoring the rest of the sentence after Deidara's name. Hidan blinked.  
"Whoa there tiger..No need to get so worked up about it!" He teased. Kaori felt her face heating up.  
"I-I fucking wasn't!" She defended herself by using curse words she had learned from Hidan. Hidan smirked and patted her on the top of her head.  
"I know kid...I know.." He said solemnly. Kaori looked up. His face had turned sympathetic. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Getting soft in your old age, Hidan-sensei?" She said quietly. His face lost all sympathy quickly.  
"Get lost! You fucking kid!" He yelled. Kaori laughed as she ran down the hallway towards Deidara's room. Hidan watched after her. He smirked softly.  
"Yeah...You're just a kid after all..." He turned and continued to walk down the hallway. "I wish I could make it last for you, Kaori..."


	2. The Girl with the Red Eyes

Note : Italic words are thoughts. Kokoro and Yuki are other OC from my friends. They're minor parts so don't worry about them too much. Yuki can hear thoughts and Kokoro is a sort of vampire thing. I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Akatsuki or the Naruto franchise.

"Yeah...You're just a kid after all..." Hidan turned and continued to walk down the hallway. "I only wish I could make it last for you..Kaori.." Kaori waited to hear Hidan's door close. She looked at the floor. 

"What the hell was he talking about..? Make it last...?" She blinked then shook her head. "Damn if I know!" She smirked and ran off towards Deidara's room. A door opened slowly. Kaori cursed under her breath and sidestepped it easily. Her sleeve got caught on the doorknob, ripping it. Kaori skidded to a stop. She held her hand, it was bleeding slightly. 

"What the hell? I was fucking running there damn it!" She yelled. A girl with long black hair stood in the shadows of the doorway. Kaori scowled. 

"I'm talking to you damn it!" She yelled again. The girl's eyes opened. Kaori's breath caught in her throat. The girl's eyes were a piercing red. Her eyes had a strange look to them, a sort of...hunger? Kaori shook her head slightly. No..Hunger just..didn't quite fit it..Kaori took a sharp inhale of breath. A piece of wood from the door had caught itself in her hand. 

"God dammit!" She cursed. She used her nails to dig the wood chip out, making blood drip onto the floor. The girl took a small step forward. Kaori looked up. 

"Eh..?" Suddenly, the girl disappeared from Kaori's sight. Kaori looked around. 

"Where did she..." Then Kaori was pushed up against a wall. Her eyes widened as she saw the girl pinning her in place. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She said in a small voice. Her voice didn't seem to have it's usual strength. The girl smirked slightly, two glistening fangs appearing. Kaori stopped breathing for a moment. The girl stood on her tip toes and moved her head slowly to the left side of Kaori's neck. Kaori moved her head to the right, exposing her neck.

_Wha...What the heck? I...I didn't...What the hell is happening to me! My...My body isn't responding!_

Kaori could feel hot, erratic breath on the skin of her neck. Goosebumps started to rise along her body. The girl opened her mouth and Kaori could feel her fangs brushing up lightly against her neck. Kaori shut her eyes tightly.

_Oh Jashin...someone...p...Please!_

Yuki looked up from her playing with Tobi. She cocked her head to the side slightly. 

"Kaori-chan..?" Tobi sat up. 

"What is it Sensei?" He asked. Yuki looked back at him. 

"I thought I just...Heard Kaori-chan..." Tobi blinked. 

"Tobi didn't hear anything.." Yuki smiled softly. 

"I meant I just heard her thoughts.." Tobi nodded. 

"That makes more sense to Tobi." Yuki swung her legs over the side of the bed. She landed softly on the floor and walked towards the door. She opened the door, it swinging in. A blur sped by the room. Yuki covered her eyes. Then once the blur had vanished down the hallway. She blinked. 

"Was that really...?" She walked out of the room and hurried down the hallway.

The girl pulled back a bit. She opened her mouth a bit more and made a soft hissing sound. She plunged her head forward. Kaori waited for pain to sear through her body. She felt the girl being pulled off her. She heard a thud as the girl was pinned to a wall herself. Kaori opened her eyes slowly and looked around. 

"Leader-sama?" She gasped. Pein had the girl pinned to the wall, his arm in her mouth. He looked at Kaori from the corner of his eye. 

"Are you all right, Kaori?" He asked. She rubbed the side of her neck. 

"I would've handled it.." She whispered. 

"I asked if you were alright." He said again. 

"I'm fine damn it!" She snapped. He looked at her with a look of superiority. 

"What was that." Kaori looked to the side. 

"Thank you Leader-sama." She said in defeat. He pulled his arm from the girls mouth. Blood was dripping down her chin. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She licked off the blood. Pein wrapped his arm in the sleeve of his cloak. Blood quickly seeped across the sleeve. He scowled at his arm then looked back at the girl. 

"That will be enough Kokoro.." The girl nodded, she bowed. 

"Of course, Leader-sama." She whispered. She turned and walked back towards her room. She shot one more glance at Kaori, her eyes sparkling. She licked her lips slightly before she shut her door. Kaori blinked. Then reached into her cloak and pulled out a roll of bandages. She wrapped her hand up and tied off the bandages with her mouth. She started to put the bandages back into her cloak when she remembered Pein. She walked over to him and pulled his blood-soaked sleeve back. 

"What are you doing." He said. She unrolled a bit of the bandage from the roll. 

"What does it look like I'm doing!" She muttered. She wrapped his arm from his elbow to his hand. She also tied off his bandages with her teeth. She tucked the roll of bandage back into her cloak. She looked up to find Pein staring at her. She sighed rolling her eyes and bowed slightly. 

"I am sorry to have caused you trouble Leader-sama." She muttered. He watched her for another moment. Then he turned and began to walk down the hallway. He stopped. Kaori looked up. He turned his head to the side slightly. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it soon after. He turned his head forward and continued to walk. Kaori blinked. She turned around, shoving her hands in her pockets angrily. 

"You're welcome for the fucking bandage job...you ungrateful..." She mumbled. She cut off her sentence...She looked up at the ceiling. 

"Kokoro, aye...Hmmm...Probably wanna watch out for that one..." A vision of Kokoro's glistening fangs shot across Kaori's memory. She shivered. Then she remembered how Pein had shoved his arm into her mouth...into those fangs...She stopped walking. She turned her body and looked at Pein as he walked down the hallway. 

"Thank you..Pein-kun.." She whispered.

Pein walked into his office. He shut the door. Konan turned around in his chair. She noticed his arm. 

"What happened to you..?" She asked. He shook his head and started to remove his cloak. 

"Nothing you need to be concerned about.." She smirked and started to undo the buttons on her cloak as he walked towards her.

Later that evening, during dinner, Kaori finished her meal and put her plate in the sink. She walked back towards the table, to take her seat, when she noticed Pein had also finished his dinner. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned his head slightly. She motioned towards his plates. 

"Done Leader-sama?" He nodded. She reached down and removed his dishes and placed them in the sink. She walked back to the table and took her seat. She put her head in her hands and went into deep thought about how she could improve a new lotus blade jutsu that Hidan had just started teaching her. Pein looked at her for a moment, before standing and leaving the room. Konan noticed the look that Pein had given Kaori. She scowled at Kaori. Slightly disappointed that Kaori didn't even notice it, she stood. Konan placed her dishes in the sink and also left. Yuki looked at Kaori, Pein's seat, Konan's seat, then at Kaori again. She blinked. What was going on lately..?


	3. Piercing My Heart

Note: Mature only because of words and the fact that sexual themes are suggested. Italics are still thoughts. I do not own Akatsuki or the Naruto franchise. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Konan pulled her cloak back over her shoulders. She walked across the room and turned the doorknob. She turned back towards the bed. 

"I'll see you in the morning, Leader-sama." She said. Pein nodded. She stared at him for a moment, then she turned towards the door and exited. She shut the door softly behind her.

Pein listened to the latch on the door click as it shut. He let out a sigh and stood up. He looked out the window. A full moon shone over the land. He looked up at the sky, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He thought about what business he had to take care of tomorrow. Thunder rumbled. Raindrops began to fall somberly from the sky. Pein leaned against his windowsill. The raindrops pelted the clear glass of his window. A movement outside in the courtyard caught his attention. 

"Who would be out in the rain..?" He asked himself quietly.

Large raindrops the size of quarters started to fall from the sky. Kaori looked up. 

"Damn it! There wasn't a fucking cloud in the sky a second ago!" She cursed. She ran for cover under the nearest tree. Water still fell heavily on her. She looked up at the sky. There still wasn't a single cloud. 

"But..how can it be..." She blinked. The moon still shone brightly over the landscape. The light glinted through each raindrop as it fell to the earth. Each droplet magnified the light of the moon, like small crystals sparkling in the night as if they were stars. They fell harshly against her face, making it seem as if streams of tears were running down her cheeks. Were there streams of tears running down her cheeks? No one would've been able to tell at that moment. She felt the coolness of the water as it soaked through her cloak. The night was cold, and the added wetness didn't help. Kaori felt her teeth chattering and her body start shaking. 

"I-I should p-probably get i-inside.." She ran from the tree to the door to the base. She turned the knob and pulled. The door didn't budge. 

"L-Locked?" She cursed under her breath. Her hair was sticking to her face and her clothes were heavy. She started banging on the door. 

"H-Hey! Can s-someone open t-the door?" She yelled. She convulsed. After she had stopped shaking. She started banging on the door some more. 

"P-Please! S-Someone! Open t-the d-d-door!" She pleaded. She felt her body trying to go to sleep to regain body heat. Her eyes shut and her body went limp. She fell against the door and slid down to the ground. The rain continued to fall on her body. The door flung open. Strong arms reached down and picked Kaori up. They pulled her close and walked back into the base, shutting the door with their foot. Water dripped from Kaori's hair and clothes as she was carried down the hallway. The person turned into a room and set her down on the bed. They let out a sigh. 

"You're soaking wet. That probably isn't good for your health." They turned her onto her back. They undid the buttons on the front of Kaori's cloak. Kaori's eyes opened slightly. Everything was blurry and she was so cold. She saw someone taking her cloak off of her. They turned and walked into a conjoining bathroom. She saw them toss her cloak over the top of the shower to dry. They walked back into the room and stood at the foot of the bed. 

"Your clothes are soaking wet too." They sighed. "I really hope that you wear underwear.." They reached forward and started to peel her shirt off of her body. She felt her eyes fluttering shut. 

"P-Pein-ku-kun..." She stuttered as she slipped out of consciousness again. 

"How improper.." He muttered. He turned and walked back into the bathroom, placing her shirt on the shower as well. Water dropped from her clothing and made music so soft and fragile. He walked once again into his bedroom. He removed her shorts and her shoes and took them into the bathroom to dry. He picked Kaori up again and moved her to one side of the bed. He covered her with the blankets, but she continued to shiver. He sighed again. He took off his cloak and put it on her, then covered her once again with the blankets. She stopped shivering, but was still a bit pale in the face. He walked around to the other side of the bed and took off his shirt. He tossed it into a hamper where he put all his dirty clothes. He sat on the edge of the bed, facing the wall. He turned his head and looked at Kaori. Her face was so peaceful, like she didn't have a care in the world. She looked like she didn't have any troubles, like she wasn't in the Akatsuki. Pein frowned as a thought crossed in his mind. 

"She looks as if she can actually sleep peacefully in this place." He said to himself. He sighed once more then laid down on the bed next to her. He stared at the ceiling for a while. Then he crawled under the blankets himself. He looked at Kaori once more then rolled over onto his side facing the opposite wall. Kaori rolled onto her stomach, then onto her side to the point of where their backs were touching. Heat slowly spread into her body. Pein shivered as her cold body pressed against his. He stared at the wall, one thought running through his head.

_Dear Jashin...Please don't let Konan find out about this... _


	4. A Papercut for the Kill

Note : Warning because of violence, gore, sexual theme (maybe), and foul language. I do not own Akatsuki or the Naruto franchise. Please enjoy reading!

Kaori was awoken by someone grabbing her arm forcefully and wrenching her from the bed.  
"H-Hey! What the fu-" A hand was placed over her mouth. Kaori scowled behind the palm. She was almost tempted to bite it, but had a feeling that it wouldn't be appropriate.

As Kaori was being dragged down the hallway, her eyes adjusted to the whole 'being awake' prospect. She looked around. Her kidnapper pressed a finger roughly to a pressure point on the side of Kaori's neck. Kaori's body went stiff then limp as she blacked out.

"Get up." Growled the kidnapper. Kaori groaned. She felt a sharp jab in her side as she received a kick. She opened her eyes and scowled at the person. She blinked.  
"K-Konan-sama?" She whispered. Konan stood back, growing more imposing as she straightened herself. Konan's face was hard and cold. Kaori had never seen her look so mean.  
"Kaori..I want you to listen to me..and listen good." She growled. Kaori nodded. Konan took a breath. She bent over so that she was face to face with Kaori.  
"Stay away from Pein..If you know what's good for you." Kaori blinked.  
"What...What are you talking about?"  
"Don't think I don't know what you're doing. You're trying to get on Pein's good side." She justified. Kaori blinked again, then her face turned to anger.  
"Is..Is that what you seriously think?" Konan smirked.  
"So I was right." Kaori scowled.  
"Not even close lady!" Konan frowned. Then a realization came across her face.  
"You like him!" She hissed. Kaori blinked. She tried to make a comeback..but her voice failed her. Konan forced her hand under Kaori's chin and pulled her head up so that she was right in her face.  
"Listen up. If you get any closer to him...I will kill you." She growled.  
"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try that!" Kaori countered. Konan reached up and picked the origami flower out of her hair. She held the flower in her hand and it started to unfold itself. Then it refolded itself into a kunai. Konan wrapped her fingers around it. She held it under Kaori's chin. Kaori lifted her head up as Konan pressed the paper kunai to her neck. Kaori cringed as Konan ran the kunai softly down Kaori's neck. As Konan got to her collar bone, she started applying pressure. Kaori bit down on her lip to keep from screaming. The cut that was being left by the paper kunai stung like a mother fucker. When Konan reached the collar of the cloak, her face contorted into a snarl. She pulled down forcefully on the kunai, ripping straight down the cloak. She applied so much pressure, it went straight through the fabric and cut through Kaori's skin like a hot knife to butter. Kaori let out a shrill scream. The cut ran all the way from the left side of Kaori's collar bone, across her collar bone, then straight down to her hips. The cut ran straight down the middle of her body. Kaori doubled over screaming. The pain was like a sour taste in her mouth. Konan straightened up. She held the paper kunai in her palm. It unfolded itself then refolded itself into a flower again. Konan placed the flower into her hair. It was now a red rose looking origami flower. Kaori stopped screaming, her breathing heavy and pained.

"You...You blue haired bitch!" She screamed at Konan. Konan turned and started to leave the dark room.

"Keep talking like that..And I'll make those scars all over your body..Then no one will ever look at you ever again." She opened the door and then left, slamming it. Kaori fell off the chair she was on and fell in a ball on the floor.

"Jashin...it...it hurts...so...so much..." Kaori whimpered. She felt tears springing to her eyes. She blinked them back and squeezed her eyes shut. The door opened.

"Hello? What the fuck was going on in here? I heard fucking screaming..." Hidan started. When he peered inside, he saw the pool of blood around Kaori. He hurried over to where she was laying. He knelt down next to her.

"Kaori! What the fuck happened?" He asked. Kaori looked up and smirked painfully.

"I-It's...just...a...a...paper...cut..." She whispered. Her eyes shut and she fell unconscious.

"Aw shiiiit!" Hidan yelled. He picked her up. He completely ignored that most of her clothing was ripped in half and falling off her body.

"C'mon kid...Let's get Kakuzu to sew you back up.." He turned her so that no one would she her in such a pitiful manor and started walking down the hallway towards Kakuzu's room. He could feel her blood seeping into his cloak, and staining his clothes.


	5. Sew My Broken Heart Together

Note : Warning for the language. Please enjoy! Thoughts again are italic. I do not own Akatsuki or the Naruto franchise. I'm almost to the last part I wrote in seventh grade. Not sure if I'm going to continue or not.

Hidan walked quickly down the hallway. As he passed a tan door, a blonde man stuck his head out.  
"Hidan, un. Have you seen Kaori, un?" He asked. Hidan growled. He turned to face the man.  
"Deidara..I'm fucking busy." Deidara blinked. He saw the blood all over Hidan's cloak and he saw the small figure in his arms.  
"Wha...What happened, un?" Hidan turned and continued to head down the hallway towards Kakuzu's room.  
"She said...it was...just a fucking paper cut.." Hidan turned his head to look at Deidara. Deidara blinked.  
"You don't seriously think that..." Deidara shook his head. He walked up next to Hidan and held his arms out.  
"Here, un. Go get on a new cloak, un. I'll take Kaori to Kakuzu, un..." Hidan sighed. He shifted Kaori over into Deidara's arms. He looked down at his cloak.  
"Fuck...that's a lot of blood." He shivered. Then turned and walked down towards the white door that he called his room. Deidara watched him leave then looked down at Kaori. She opened one of her eyes and looked up at him.  
"T-Thanks Deidara-senpai.." She whispered. Deidara smiled slightly.  
"No problem, un. I know how much you don't like Kakuzu, un."  
"It's not that I don't like him. He just scares the shit outta me!" Deidara laughed. He shook his head and turned back into his room.  
"But then..what are we going to do about that, un?" He gestured towards the cut running down her body. She turned her head away.  
"I'll...just stay in bed until it heals...No need to make a fuss..." Kaori said softly. He frowned. Sighing, he laid Kaori on her back on her bed. She smiled up at him.  
"Thank you Deidara-senpai.." He kissed her forehead softly. As he pulled back, she blushed lightly.  
"Just be sure to get rest Kaori, un." She nodded and closed her eyes.

_I have to be sure and heal quickly...For Sensei...and...for Deidara-senpai..._

Deidara stood in the doorway and looked back at Kaori. She was sleeping peacefully, but her breathing was shallow and pained. He frowned.

_There's no way that Konan-sama would do such a thing to Kaori, un.._

He shook his head and turned to leave. He shut the door and stood there. He started to walk off towards the kitchen. But he stopped and turned to face his door again. He sighed. Then he walked back to his door and opened it, shutting it softly behind him. He walked over to a dresser and pulled out some bandages. Deidara looked Kaori over, she was sleeping. He took a breath. He sat her up in her sleep and leaned her against his shoulder. He removed what was left of the cloak from her shoulders. He looked at the cloak. The sleeves were too long and the hem of it probably went lower than Kaori's knees.

_This..can't be Kaori's cloak, un.._

He then slowly and carefully removed what was left of her shirt and bra. He blushed slightly, but shook it away. He pulled some of the bandage from the wrap and began to gently wrap it around her waist. He worked his way up her stomach, chest, and then wrapped around her shoulders and neck. He tied the bandage up just under her chin. He took off his cloak and placed it on her shoulders. He laid her back down on the bed. He stroked her cheek softly.  
"Get some rest...Kaori, un.." Then he sat on his bed and watched her, waiting for when he would have to change the bandages out.


	6. Wrapped Up by You, Caught in Your Arms

It was around nine in the evening and Deidara was replacing the bloody bandages on Kaori's body for about the twelfth time that day. A knock came from the door. Deidara turned his head. 

"Just a second, un!" He quickly finished bandaging Kaori's upper half and around her shoulders and neck. He replaced his cloak on her shoulders and laid her back on the bed. He stood up. She had been sleeping since early that morning when Hidan had first brought her. Kaori's cheeks were pale and her breathing was starting to get shallow. 

"If this bleeding keeps up...she's going to run out of blood, un.." Deidara said to himself. The knock sounded on the door again. 

"I'm coming, un!" Deidara walked over to the door and opened it. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing blondie?" Hidan said. Deidara blinked. 

"What do you mean, un?" 

"You didn't take Kaori to fucking Kakuzu, neither of you were at dinner, and I hear that most of the bandages have mysteriously disappeared. Now what the fuck are you doing?" He asked again. Deidara blinked once again. Hidan sighed. 

"Let me see Kaori.." Deidara stepped out of the door frame and let Hidan go inside. Hidan stopped just inside of the room. He looked at Kaori, then at Deidara. 

"She's..all right, un. For now, un.." Deidara said. Hidan nodded. He walked over to Kaori's bedside. Without looking up, he spoke. 

"Deidara..go get something to fucking eat..I'll watch her while you're gone." Deidara didn't answer. Hidan turned and looked at Deidara. 

"I said go get something to fucking eat." Deidara blinked and looked up. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. 

"Oh! Sorry, un..I kinda spaced out there, un..." He looked at Kaori then nodded.  
"I'll go eat something, un." He turned and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Hidan waited a few moments before turning back to Kaori. 

"Jashin kid...what have you gotten yourself into.." He shook his head. Kaori stirred. 

"Nnnghnnn..." She opened her eyes just a bit and turned her head slightly. Her smile was weak and strained.  
"S-Sensei.." She whispered. 

"Be fucking quiet." He said harshly. She cringed. 

"I'm..s-sorry.." Hidan's face softened a bit. He reached out and softly stroked her cheek. 

"It's all right..." She looked at him again, tears in her eyes. Hidan blinked. 

"Does it really hurt that fucking much?" 

"N-No Sensei...It's just...That..." 

"What Kaori?" She shut her eyes and shook her head. Hidan grabbed her head and forced her to look at him.  
"What." She looked at him with fear circling in her eyes. 

"I'm...I'm afraid that...Lightning...may start...to take over...and...and..." She shut her eyes as tears started to flow onto her cheeks. Hidan smirked. He sat Kaori into a sitting position, and pulled her into an embrace. He smoothed down her hair. 

"And you're afraid for Deidara...Right?" He whispered. She nodded helplessly. He continued to smooth her hair for a moment before speaking again. 

"Then..If that happens...You don't need to worry about it..." 

"B-But...Sensei..." He placed a finger on her lips to silence her. 

"Kaori..fucking trust me..Alright?" She looked into his eyes for a moment, then nodded. 

"Good. Now fucking sleep." He laid her back down on her back. She looked up at him. 

"S-Sensei...?" She whimpered. He turned back around.  
"What?" She looked to the side.  
"Can you...make sure...L-Leader-sama...doesn't...Doesn't find out..?" Hidan looked Kaori over. Her skin was pale, her eyes dull.

_She must be losing so much blood...How could she..Is she thinking about herself? Or others?_

But relentlessly, he nodded.  
"Yeah..I guess I can fucking do that.." Kaori smiled. 

"Thank you.." She whispered. Hidan looked at her once again, before turning to leave. She sat up quickly and reached her hand out. She caught onto his sleeve. He turned again. 

"What the fuck is it now Kaori?" She cringed slightly, and her grip on his sleeve weakened. 

"D-Don't...please...Please don't leave...Sensei.." Her eyes fluttered shut and she started to fall over the edge of the bed. Hidan moved quickly and caught her against his chest. He shook his head and sighed. 

"What the fuck am I going to do with you.." He repositioned her on his chest and then pulled her legs off of the bed. He stood up, she stirred in his arms. 

"S-Sensei...what...What are you..." 

"Ssh..You'll be spending the night with me...In case Lightning finds her way out.." She looked up at him, then buried her head in his chest. 

"A-Alright..Sensei...I...I trust...you.." She whispered. He looked down at her, then back up. He walked out of the door and down the hallway and to the right. He found the white door that which he resided behind. He freed one of his hands and opened he door. He walked into his room and placed Kaori down on the bed. Her eyes were shut, and she had already fallen asleep in that short time. Hidan sat down on the edge of his bed.

_I should keep an eye on her.._

He sighed. Then slowly, he laid down next to her. She rolled onto her side and curled up next to him. He turned his head to look at her, then looked back up at the ceiling. He sighed once again.

"Well...Fuck.."


	7. Sparks

Note: This is the last part that I have for this for now. I think I may continue it. Thank you so much for reading this much! Sorry that it's so short. Italics after the break line are thoughts if there are any. I do not own Akatsuki or the Naruto franchise. Thank you so much again for reading!

_Last time on Love's Lullaby:___

Kaori suffered major blood loss from a cut that ran down the entire of her front. Her friends, Deidara and Hidan, are trying to help her out. But will their care and attention be enough to keep Kaori contained? All of her? Find out right now!

In the middle of the night, Kaori began to toss and turn. She clutched at the coarse cotton sheets that covered Hidan's bed. Her eyes clenched together in her sleep.

"S-Sensei.." She whimpered. Her grip on the sheets tightened, her knuckles becoming white. A helpless whimper escaped her lips as her entire body started to tingle. Each particle, molecule, anything in the air that touched her skin felt like a shock. Hidan's hair started to stand on end. As if he was laying right next to a giant balloon. Kaori gritted her teeth as she tossed her head violently from side to side.

"Sensei!" She pleaded. Hidan's eyes opened slowly. Lazily, his hands found themselves pushing through his hair.

"Fucking frizz.." Then he shot up. "Kaori!" She was clutching at her chest with both her hands. Breathing shallow, her face scrunched up into one that showed she was in tremendous pain. Hidan looked her over, his eyes darting from here to there. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't do anything, and he knew it. He could only watch as a change happened deep inside Kaori's body. Hidan couldn't even imagine the pain of having someone take control of your body, while you were still aware of everything. Especially if that person being taken over happened to be Kaori's Ice personality...and the one doing the take over...was Kaori's Lightning personality. Kaori's back arched up off the bed and her eyes shot open. Her pupils were dilated and her mouth opened in a silent scream as her entire body tensed. Tears filled the whites of her once ice blue eyes. They spilled over slowly onto her cheeks, seeming to be the only peaceful thing at that moment. Then, it happened. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she froze. Hidan winced as she became the image of a child being possessed by a demon. Hidan winced...as Kaori Nakayama...became a Jinchuuriki once again..


End file.
